Not even Just Friends
by TeammJake
Summary: xxx "As I stared into those piercing, emerald green eyes, I realized I was in love with my best friend's older brother. How cliché." Bella Swan, a regular girl, meets Alice Cullen. And along with that, her older brother. Edward.
1. Meeting Alice

**As I stared into those piercing, emerald green eyes, I realized I was in love with my best friend's older brother. How cliché.**

**Another, Bella and Alice are best friends and Bella falls in love with Edward, Alice's older brother story. I told myself I wouldn't write an all human story, but what do you know, I do it anyway. Oh, well. Okay hope you like it, This chapter's not that great its just Alice and Bella meeting.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**(Bella's POV) Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Meeting Alice**

My eyes stared out the small window to the ground thousands of feet below. The hundreds of trees packed together made up the majority of the ground in Washington. Forks, Washington. Sigh.

I detested Forks. Forks, the little rainy town in Washington that existed under a near constant blanket of clouds. I _loved_ Phoenix. I had lived in Phoenix, Arizona most of my life. To me, Phoenix was perfect. The hot sun always centered in the sky, the low, craggy hills in the distance, the small brown rocks crunching under my flip flops.

I would have just stayed in Phoenix if it wasn't for my Phil. Last year, my mom met Phil and fell in love with him. The two of them got married, leaving me without much of a choice. They had to travel a lot for Phil's baseball career, and it was making my mom sad having to be away from him. So I decided it was time for me to spend some quality time with my dad, Charlie.

Not that I didn't love Charlie. I did love my dad, just not the town he has lived in my whole life.

The voice over the intercom filled the plane, yanking me out of my reverie. It announced we would be landing soon. I sighed, looking out the window again.

A single tear rolled down my cheek as the plane touched down on the sleek, black airport highway.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

As I stepped off the plane, my eyes wandered to find Charlie waving to me, a huge smile on his face. I waved back with as much enthusiasm as I could manage, and made my way over to him.

"Hi Bells." He said gruffly, giving me an awkward one-armed hug.

"Hi Dad. Good to see you." I replied.

We got my bags and loaded them into the back of Charlie's police cruiser. The ride home was slightly awkward, neither of us had much to say. We talked about the weather a little, but the conversation didn't last long, the weather was always the same here. Wet. Forks was one of the rainiest towns in the entire United States.

After the long ride home, Charlie pulled up into his driveway. I looked out the window and looked back at him, my eyes questioning him about the other car in his small driveway.

Next to the cruiser was a big Chevy truck. It was very old, maybe sixty's or fifty's at the earliest. It was a faded red color, with big fenders and a boulbous cab. To my intense surprise, I loved it. It was one of those trucks you see at an accident, barely scratched, surrounded by the peices of the car it had destroyed.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Surprise. I wanted to get you something." Wow. It was mine.

"Dad, you didn't have to do that." I said.

"No it's alright, I promise."

"Okay, then thank you." I said, smiling. That would make tomorrow so much bearable considering I wouldn't have to be driven to school in the cruiser. He blushed, and stepped out of the car to get my bags. I pulled up my hood and stepped into the pouring rain, taking my bags from him. He helped me get them inside.

I walked into the kitchen, setting my bags on the floor and letting my hood fall down. The kitchen was the exact same, with the bright yellow cupboards and the small frige. My mom, Renee, had painted the cupboards in attempt to bring some color into the house, years ago.

Taking my time, I picked up the bags and walked up to my room to unpack. My room was the same as always. Wooden floor, Light blue walls, and the yellow lace curtains. I had a small desk with an old computer, and a rocking chair in the corner. I kneeled down on the floor and starting unpacking my small wardrobe. I didn't have many clothes now, too many of my Arizona clothes were to permeable for Forks. My mom and I had gone out and bought a few warmer pieces, which now made up my scanty wardrobe.

When I finished putting my clothes in the small pine dresser, I got changed into a pair of sweatpants and a holy t-shirt, thinking to myself I wouldn't be going anywhere else today. I sat on my bed and stared out the rain-streaked window. Charlie lived next a forest, hundreds of trees crowded together. The rain hit the window silently, the drops of water slid down the glass. Outside, every leaf on the trees had water pooled up on it, overflowing until it brimmed over and fell to the grass below. Tears slid down my face.

That night, I learned the only thing Charlie could cook was fried eggs. I assigned myself the job of cooking our meals for the remainder of the time I would be here. He agreed graciously. I made something simple, fried chicken and potatoes. At dinner, Charlie tried to talk to me, but I wasn't really in the mood. He gave up. I picked at my food, not hungry. When he was done, I got up and washed the dishes by hand. I dragged my feet upstairs to my room, and got ready for bed.

I laid down on the small bed and pulled the covers up, curling up on my side. I couldn't sleep, the pounding of the rain on the roof kept me wide awake. I closed my eyes and eventually I fell asleep, when the rain quieted.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.

The next day, I woke up to the annoying sound of my loud alarm clock. I groaned, and rolled over, hitting the OFF button. I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. I splashed my face with water, to wake me up. I took a hot shower, and brushed my teeth. Back in my room, I dressed in a deep blue V-neck sweater and dark tight jeans. I sighed, dreaming of shorts and tank tops. I pulled on a pair of light brown boots and walked back into the bathroom. I blow dried my hair until it hung straight and walked downstairs.

Charlie was already gone to work, so I got a bowl of cereal, eating it slowly. When I was finished, I washed out the bowl and pulled on my plain, black jacket. I pulled the hood up and ran to my truck, climbing inside. I turned the ignition and the huge truck roared to life, idling at top volume. I wasn't too disappointed, a truck this old was bound to have a flaw. But it would cause unwanted attention at school. There was nothing I could do about now.

I pulled out of the driveway and drove down the road Charlie had pointed out yesterday as the road my school was on. I was now enrolled in Forks High School. I had no idea what to expect. The school was tiny, It only had a total of 758 students. I was sure they had already heard I was coming. Daughter of town's Chief flighty ex-wife coming home at last. I looked out the window to see my new school.

I couldn't tell it was a school. The only thing that made me stop was the sign that said Forks High School. It was several small brick buildings, arranged in some sort of way. I pulled into the parking lot, pulling up in front of the building that had a sign saying "Administrative". I got out of the warm truck unwillingly and stepped through the door. It was a small room, with orange flicked carpet, a large desk and several plants in plastic pots. As if there wasn't enough green outside.

The woman at the desk looked up. "Hello. Can I help you?" She asked nicely.

"Yes please. I am new at this school. My name is Isabella Swan." I answered. Her face lit up.

"Oh, yes we have been expecting you." Groan. "Here, I have your schedule." She rummaged in the desk for a minute, then pulled out several sheets of paper. "This is your schedule, a map of the school and a slip you need to have signed by each of your teachers." I nodded and took the papers. I thanked her and went back out to my truck.

The school had since become populated, so I followed the line of cars toward the student's parking lot. I parked and headed to my first class. I followed the example of the people in front of me, hanging up my jacket at the door. I went up to the teacher and had him sign the first slip. Thankfully, he didn't make me introduce myself. I stumbled to my seat in the back of the class.

I pulled out a notebook and a pencil and doodled on the margins of the page. Next to me, I saw the chair move, though it didn't make any sound. I looked up to see a girl sitting down. She was really pretty, short, with spiky black hair and dark brown eyes. She was tiny, with pixie-like features. She smiled.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen. You must be Isabella Swan." She said, still smiling. From the way she moved and talked, I guessed she was always hyper. Unexpectedly, I actually kind of liked her. I smiled back.

"Bella. Nice to meet you." I said. She seemed thrilled I was talking to her.

"Nice to meet you too, Bella. This must be your first day of school. I'm sorry, that must be hard for you." She said.

"Ya kind of." I answered.

"So where did you move from?"

"Phoenix, Arizona." I wanted to ask her where she moved from, I was sure I had never seen her at my summer's with Charlie.

She answered my unasked question. "I moved here two years ago from Chicago." She said.

Class then started, so we couldn't talk anymore. I was really glad to sit next to her though, which was strange. I didn't think I would relate to anyone very well in this school, but I really did like Alice. After class we talked some more, and we had the next class together. She sat next to me again.

We talked in between classes most of the day, but we didn't have all our classes together. There were other people who talked to me, a short girl with curly hair named Jessica, a boy named Mike, and a nice girl named Angela. I sat with the three of them at lunch, along with a couple of people I didn't know the names of. I would have sat by Alice, but she sat with her family.

I looked away from Jessica, who was trying to talk to me, to look at Alice's family. I was curious. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jessica give up and start talking to the boy named Mike. Over at Alice's table, she was sitting with four other people. She had two brothers, one which she was talking to, Emmett, who was two years older, and her other brother, who was half a year older. Between classes, she had told me about her brother Emmett. I could tell who he was easily by her description. He was tall, and built like a weight-lifter. He had curly brown hair, and right now he was laughing with Alice, and two other people at the table. There was a tall blond, Jasper, who looked like a movie star, and a blonde girl. She wasn't tall, but not as short as Alice, she had elbow length golden toned hair and bright blue eyes. I thought Alice had said her name was Rosalie. Alice's other brother, Edward, she hadn't told me hardly anything about. I could see him, he wasn't talking or eating, just sitting there. He was tall and lanky, not built like Emmett. Suddenly, he turned his head to look at me. He had messy, bronze colored hair, and piercing emerald green eyes, surrounded by a fringe of thick, black lashes. And he was absolutely beautiful. He turned away from me too look at his family. I wasn't really sure what I thought about him.

By the end of the day, I felt better about school. Of course I still didn't like it or fit in, but it wasn't as bad as I imagined. And stupid as I was, I was curious about Edward Cullen, Alice's brother.

* * *

**Okay, this chapter isn't that great, i know but next chapter, it will be better.**

**Please please review, tell me what you think!**


	2. One year later

**Got up this chapter, It makes a little more sense than the last chapter, but not much more. Sorry, haha. It might take a little more time to get the next chapter up, cuz I am gonna finish a different story first. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, but the story is mine!**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

_**ONE YEAR LATER:**_

The shrill beeping of my alarm clock went off in my ear. I rolled over and hit the clock, knocking it off my bedside table. I dragged myself to the bathroom and splashed my face with water. I took a hot shower and got dressed in a light blue sweater, a light brown jacket, jean skirt and dark blue tights underneath. I pulled on my light brown crochet boots and stood up. My eyes automatically flickered towards my calender.

Curious, I stepped toward my calender and realized the date. It had been exactly a year ago I had first gone to Forks High School. I tried to remember what had happened that day, and I remembered that's how I met Alice.

Alice Cullen is my best friend. We are completely different, she is always hyper or overexcited, but extremely graceful at the same time. She loves to shop, and she is constantly convincing me to go shopping with her. She has lots of money, her family lives in a mansion, miles away from my house. I love her family. Her older brother, Emmett is like an older brother to me, he is always joking and making everyone laugh, except he makes fun of me because I am possibly the most clumsy person in Washington. Her dad, Carlisle is a doctor, he works at the town's hospital, and her mom, Esme, is always at their house, cleaning or cooking. Her other brother, Edward I don't know much about. I haven't ever really talked to him. I honestly think he doesn't know I exist. Alice and I don't spend very much time at her house, and when we do, he is hardly ever there. Lately, I couldn't understand why, but I had been thinking about him a lot.

Outside, I heard a honk. I looked at the window to see a bright yellow Porsche parked outside my house. Realizing I was going to be late, I ran downstairs and grabbed my bag and a Poptart and headed outside.

It wasn't raining, just misty outside, with the clouds above me making it look like dawn. I walked down the sidewalk quickly, tripping on the cracks of the concrete and catching myself on the door of the yellow car. I climbed in. Alice was laughing silently.

"Hi Alice." I said icly.

"Hello Bella!" She sang, still laughing. I didn't say anything.

"So," She said, when she stopped laughing. "What are we doing after school?"

"I don't know, you decide." I said. We were already pulling into the parking lot of the school. Alice drives like a maniac, She had gotten me to school in plenty of time. I stepped out of the car, meeting her halfway around so we could walk to our first class.

"Do you want to come over to my house?" She said, "Jasper and Rose are coming over to hang out with Emmett and Edward." She said, absentmindedly rummaging through her bag. Edward? _Gulp._

"Er, Sure." I said. We were to class now, and the bell rang. I sat down and stared at a spot on the wall, bored.

At lunch, Alice and I walked to our usual table and sat down. Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie were already there.

"Hi Bella!" Emmett said. I laughed, and sat down next to him. Jasper nodded, thinking about something, and Rosalie just said "Hi."

"Hey guys." I said.

"Are you guys still coming over tonight?" Alice said next to me, looking at Rosalie and Jasper. They both nodded. They were exactly alike, I laughed. Rosalie and Jasper were twins, and they were always at the Cullen's house. I knew Jasper a little, but I didn't know Rosalie very well.

After school, Alice and I went shopping, then headed over to the Cullens. She opened the door and danced in, dropping her bags. I followed her, closing the door behind me. Alice was already in the living room. I followed her and saw her sitting with Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie. I could her Esme in the kitchen. With a curious sense of disappointment, I saw Edward wasn't there. Alice was talking to Jasper, and Emmett and Rosalie were talking. I headed toward the kitchen, sitting down on one of the stools.

"Hi Bella." Esme said nicely, turning around. "You haven't been here in quite a while." I shrugged.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

"No thank you." I said and turned to the door. Carlisle walked in.

"Hi Bella, Nice to see you." He said.

"You too." I said, waving and walking back into the living room. Alice, Rosalie and Jasper were talking again, but now there was pillows and blankets all over the floor in front of the couch. There was a bowl of popcorn and a stack of DVD's on the couch. I looked over the mess on the floor, then went to sit by Alice on the floor.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey." I said halfheartedly, for some reason, not in the mood to do much anymore. "So what's all this?"

"Emmett wants to watch a movie." She explained, then her tiny eyebrows pulled together. "I wonder where he went. . " She started to say, but I guess she figured she didn't really care, because she shrugged.

"Hey look who it is!" Emmett said, from the stairs behind us. I turned around and saw Emmett walking down the stairs with Edward behind him. I froze. Edward rolled his eyes, but waved jokingly at us. My cheeks burned.

I turned back around, and Alice did the same. Emmett jumped over the back of the couch, sitting in front of it, like us, right next to Rosalie.

"Eddie's gonna come watch the movie with us." Emmett announced, and from the kitchen, Edward called, "Don't call me that!" Alice laughed, and I couldn't help but laugh too.

Jasper got up to set up the DVD player. Alice stood up and went to sit down in front of the armchair, leaving the only other seat in between me and Emmett. I gulped. Jasper put in the disk, and went to sit in the armchair behind Alice. Edward walked around her to come sit down. I shifted slightly away from the center of the couch, and he sat down. Someone turned the lights off, and the movie started.

I couldn't even tell what the movie was about. Everyone kept laughing, I guessed it was a comedy. The only thing I could think of was Edward was sitting less than a foot away. I was hyperaware of every movement he made, when his shoulder brushed mine, when he adjusted how he was sitting, when he put one foot up against the small table in front of the couch. But eventually, everyone got more and more bored with the movie.

Someone finally turned it off, and everyone just kept talking. I moved so I was sitting next to Alice, who was talking to Jasper. She tried to talk to me, and I was trying to pay attention, by I kept seeing Edward out of the corner of my eye. I mentally smacked myself. What was wrong with me?

Behind me, Edward stood up and walked into the kitchen. I looked down. I could hear his footsteps up the stairs.

"I'll be right back, Alice, okay?" I said. She nodded, and I stood up. Curious, I walked into the kitchen. I walked up the stairs Edward had gone up. Upstairs, away from the talking downstairs, I could hear music. It was the piano, the most beautiful melody I had ever heard.

I followed the sound, to a door at the end of the hall. The door was slightly open, and through the crack I could see Edward, sitting in front of a white grand piano. I listened to him play, leaning my head against the wall next to the door. I continued to watch his long fingers move across the keys, weaving through the complicated harmony.

Abruptly, he stopped playing and stood up. I slipped into Alice's room, across the hall. I sat down on her huge bed, thinking.

Why was I doing this? I didn't even know Edward. I _wanted_ to know Edward, that was the problem. I really wanted to know him. But why? I hardly ever talk to him, he is my best friend's older brother.

Realizing Alice would be wondering where I am, I stood up and walked toward the door. I opened it and started to step forward. Behind me, I heard something fall, I looked over my shoulder, and the toe of my shoe caught in the floor, and I fell forward.

Someone caught me, because I didn't hit the floor. I automatically adjusted myself so I was on my knees. Slowly, hoping it wasn't who I thought it was, but at the same time, hoping it _was_, I looked up.

Edward's perfect face was barely inches away from mine. My breath caught in my throat. He smiled, his perfect double curved lips pulling over his teeth.

And then it hit me. I knew why I had been thinking about him so much. I knew why I wanted to know him so bad, why I wanted to be with him all the time.

As I stared into those piercing, emerald green eyes, I realized I was in love with my best friend's older brother. How cliché.

* * *

**Haha love that last line. Sorry its kindof like whoa, really rushed. Hopefully this made a little sense, but probably not. **

**So.. I don't know if you like it so please review, tell me what you think!**

_**mRs-cuLLeN**x__xx_


	3. Biology

**Yay! I finished my other story so I could do this chapter! It's actually my favorite so far. . . . and It has Edward's POV! yay! so anyway this chapter kinda picks up where the last chapter left off. So enjoy, and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, or Twilight. Dang.**

**Btw: Starts off with Bella's point of view. oh, and Edward's POV doesn't begin with the first of the chapter.**

* * *

**Biology**

I swallowed hard. I couldn't look away from those eyes. _His _eyes.

"Are you alright?" He said, his voice gentle and soft, like velvet. I nodded. He helped me up, pulling me to my feet.

When I was standing up, he let go of my arm and stepped slightly back.

"Thanks." I muttered, and looked down, peeking up at him. He smiled.

"Anytime." He said, and my heart fluttered. I looked up at him. "I'm Edward. We haven't really. . met. Your Alice's best friend, right?"

"Um. . oh, yeah, I am." I said, unable to look away from him. "um well, I should go, Alice is. . will be. . waiting. Thanks again." I stuttered, and he smiled, the corners of his mouth pulling up into a perfect crooked smile.

I turned toward the stairs, and starting walking down the long hall. I could feel him staring at me, watching me go. Breath in, Breath out, I thought to myself. I hurried down the stairs to where Alice was.

"Hey Bella. ." She said, when I stepped into the room, then her eyebrows knitted together. "Where did you go?"

I shrugged, looking down, hoping she would just drop it. She did, and went back to talking to Rosalie.

"I'm going to leave. I'm tired." I said to Alice, after a minute. She looked at me.

"It's nine-thirty." She said slowly.

I shrugged, so she said ok. I got my bag, and the clothes Alice had forced me to buy.

"Bye Bella." Alice called from the living room.

"Bye." I mumbled and left, hurrying to get out of the rain, and to my truck. When I climbed in, I turned up the heat and pulled out of the huge driveway.

The whole ride home I couldn't stop thinking about Edward.

When I got home, I opened the door and almost mechanically, hung up the keys. In the kitchen, Charlie was there, looking in the fridge. I could smell the lasagna from last night, heating up in the microwave. He turned when I walked in, and smiled.

"Hey Bells! Have fun at Alice's?" Charlie absolutely _loves_ Alice.

"Uh, yeah, it was fun." I muttered. The microwave beeped then, and Charlie turned to pull out his food.

"I'm tired, night Charlie." He nodded, distracted, and I ran up the stairs to my room, closing the door quietly behind me. I kicked off my shoes, and dropped my bags, laying the bed.

I took a deep breath. I couldn't stop thinking about Edward. I could still see his bright green eyes, and his perfect crooked smile in my mind. I smiled, but then stopped, the corners of my mouth pulling down. I can't love him. He is Alice's brother. He is a senior. He doesn't even know me. I looked down at my fingers, twisting them together. Why did this have to happen to me? I leaned my head back and closed my eyes.

Eventually, I fell asleep, because the next morning I woke up in my clothes from last night. I hit the alarm clock and rolled back over. After a few minutes I got up and went to take my shower.

I got dressed, and made my way downstairs. Charlie was already at work, so I got myself a bowl of cereal, eating it slowly. Outside, a car honked, so I got up and rinsed the dish off, setting it in the sink.

I grabbed my plain black jacket on my way out, pulling up the hood before I stepped outside. It was raining slightly, but not pouring. Nonetheless, I hurried to Alice's car.

I stepped inside the warm car, and pulled down my hood.

"Hey Bella." Alice said, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why?" I said, but I knew what she was talking about. She was talking about how I was acting last night. I just hoped she hadn't noticed it was about Edward.

She shrugged, "You were acting weird last night, after you went upstairs." I looked down.

Thankfully, she dropped it, pulling out of my driveway. Neither of us said anything on the way to school.

Nothing too exiting happened that day at school. I walked to lunch with Alice, sitting down by her family, and Jasper and Rosalie. I couldn't see Edward anywhere.

After lunch, I had Biology, one of the only classes I had without Alice. I said goodbye to her and her family and headed to the classroom.

Not everyone was there, so I just sat down in my desk, in the back-center of the classroom.

"Hey Bella." Someone said, and I looked up to see Mike, sitting down next to me. Mike was my lab partner.

"Hi Mike." I said. I looked around, everyone was almost here now. The door opened again, and Edward walked in. I blushed and looked down, watching him out of the corner of one eye. He sat down a few seats away, in front of my desk.

Class started then, the bell rang loudly. The teacher, Mr. Banner stood up from his desk.

"Okay, class, today were changing lab partners. Everyone stand up and get your stuff." Mr. Banner said, and Mike groaned quietly, which made me feel uncomfortable.

I picked up my bag and stood up, waiting for my name to be called.

". . .Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton, Angela Weber and Erik Yorkie, Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen." I froze. I could see Edward going to sit down at his new table. _Our_ new table. I slowly went and sat down.

He smiled at me, then looked away. This was going to be a long class.

"Okay, everyone sitting down? Good. Pull out your books, and turn to chapter 5."

Most of the class I couldn't think about much of what Mr. Banner was saying. I kept thinking about how Edward was sitting right next to me. Twice, his hand would brush mine, and my heart would splutter hyperactively. Once, his knee brushed against mine.

I tried not to stare at him, but of course, I did. He caught me one time, looking up at me at the exact time I was looking at me. And of course, I couldn't look away from his perfect green eyes.

The class was very long, when the bell rang at the end of the period, Edward smiled and left, not looking back. I looked down, then slowly gathered up my stuff and left.

EDWARD"S POV:

". . .Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton, Angela Weber and Erik Yorkie, Isabella Swan and. . " Oh, great. Now I have to watch Bella every day, sitting by another guy in this class. Another guy that completely loves her, and I have to watch her tell him she doesn't love him back. And I get to wonder who she does love. Great. ". . Edward Cullen." I froze. For a moment, I wasn't sure if this was any better than watching her ever day sit by Tyler Crowly, or Mike Newton, watch her turn them down.

I recollected myself and went to sit down. Hoping she wouldn't notice, I watched her expression. She looked confused, and something else, but I couldn't tell if she was horrified, or ecstatic. I almost laughed. Why would she be happy? There's no way she could be happy by having to sit by _me_. She probably thought nothing of me, I was her best friend's older brother. Ugh.

She came and sat down, setting her books on the table. I watched her hair fall down like a curtain as she leaned over to pull something out of her bag. She reached up and tucked the hair behind her ear.

She looked up at me abruptly, as if I had said her name. I smiled, unable to think of what else to do, then looked away.

The whole class I just watched her. I was curious. I couldn't tell what she was thinking, and it drove me crazy.

Mr. Banner told us to start our lab, and as I reached to close the book we were using, my hand brushed against hers softly. I continued to reach for the book, but I watched to see what she did. I looked sideways at her. She couldn't see me looking at her, she was looking down, and she had pulled her hand away, because both her hands folded in her lap. I closed the book, and mimicked what she was doing, folding my hands in my lap.

The rest of the class, I was aware of her the whole time, how her hand brushed mine, just like before. Once, her knee brushed mine, and I held my breath. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid.

Eventually the bell rang, and I smiled at her, then gathered up my things, and left. The rest of the day passed in a blur, before I knew it, I was walking to my car with Emmett.

"So, Eddie, talk to Bella today?" Emmett said, then ran off to the Volvo before I could hit him. I rolled my eyes for the benefit of Jasper, who was still walking with me. Jasper and Emmett knew, but thankfully Rosalie and Alice didn't. If Alice knew, so would Bella.

Jasper and I made it to my car, where Emmett was sitting in the back, grinning. I stepped in, and pulled out of the school parking lot.

* * *

**So. . What did you think? I like this chapter, but mostly just cause of Edward's pov. Btw, did I do a good job on his pov? Also Btw, If you didn't figure out already (Cuz it never said it outright) Edward loves Bella.**

**Review, tell me if you like it or not! **


	4. I Asked You First

**

* * *

**

I finally got this chapter up, sorry it took so long, I couldn't think. Anyway, this chapter is short, but I like it. So, I hope you do!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. yawn.**

**This chapter is different, It's in Edward's POV, yay. And thanks to Mistikalfiredragon for the idea of both POV, cuz stupid as I am, I hadn't thought of that, haha. Enjoy!**

**Oh, haha the title is kinda wierd, but I couldn't think of anything, and that is my favorite line from this chapter, haha I love it.**

* * *

**"I Asked You First."**

"Edward!" Emmett said, waltzing into my room. I looked up from the piano keys to stare at him.

"What?"

"Come downstairs! Esme wants you to, and everyone is here already." I felt a strange sense of deja vu. He had said almost the same thing last week, when Alice invited everyone to come over to watch movies. Though that wasn't why _I_ remembered that night.

Tonight, Esme and Carlisle had invited over a bunch of friends for a barbeque, including Jasper, Rosalie, and their parents, and Alice had invited Bella. I looked back at Emmett. He was grinning. "Bella's here." He said, then dodged the pillow I threw at him.

I glared at him, but after a minute, I gave up. I sighed, stood up, and walked toward him. He turned without a word, and marched down the stairs. No one was down there, so we went outside the back door. A group of people were talking and laughing on the patio. I sighed again, and continued to follow Emmett.

Emmett went straight to where Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Bella were sitting on a blanket on the grass, next to the concrete. Emmett sat right down next to Rosalie, and I just stood there.

"Oh, hey Edward, there you are." Alice said. I nodded, and kneeled down next to Jasper.

Jasper tried to talk to me, but soon gave up. I think Jasper and Emmett were talking about baseball, and Alice and Rosalie were talking about shopping. Bella was quiet. She was looking down at her hands while she played with a fraying corner of the blanket. She didn't look up until Emmett, Rosalie and Alice stood up.

"Let's go get some food." Emmett said, and Jasper got up to go with them.

"Bella, aren't you hungry?" Alice asked, and I looked at her to see what she would say.

"No, I'm okay."

"Okay."

They left, heading toward the rest of the people on the patio. Bella looked down again, and I started to get up, not wanting to make her uncomfortable. I stood up, and she looked up at me. I smiled slightly, and she blushed, her cheeks turning pink. I turned and followed where Alice had gone, unsure of what else to do. I stopped when I was standing next to Jasper, and looked back at Bella.

She wasn't looking at me. She just stood up, and went to go sit on the side of the back porch, away from everybody. I watched her. She didn't do anything, just sat and played with her hands.

Without really thinking, I started to walk toward her. She looked up when I was in front of her. She blushed again.

"Hi." I said, smiling.

"Hi." She said softly, looking back down. Slowly, I sat down next to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked, and she looked sideways at me.

"Yeah, why?"

I shrugged. "You seem like you don't want to be here right now." I said, feeling stupid.

She shrugged too. I smiled. "No, I do. Well. ." She murmured. She opened her mouth to say something, but hesitated. "I guess."

I laughed. "What?" She asked, and I shook my head. She smiled.

"Do _you_ want to be here right now?" She teased, and I laughed.

"I asked you first."

"Well actually, you didn't ask, and I already did answer. Kind of." She pointed out, and we both laughed. She was so easy to talk to.

"All right, fine. Well, I don't mind being here _now_, even after Emmett practically dragged me down the stairs." I said, trying to _not_ emphasis the word 'now'_._ She smiled, I guess she hadn't noticed.

"That's good."

That's how most of the night continued. We talked about everything; movies, food, sports, people, music, and books. Endlessly books. We laughed and talked for I don't know how long. Hours.

Eventually, Alice came over to us.

"Hey Bella." She stopped, looking at me. "Edward." She said, raising her eyebrows. I looked down.

"Bella, It's getting late. Do you want to call Charlie and tell him your spending the night?" Alice asked.

"Okay." Bella said, then turned to me, and smiled.

"Thanks." She said, then got up and left with Alice. Thanks? For what? I watched her leave. She didn't look back.

I looked around. I had barely noticed what was happening, I had been so caught up talking to Bella. Every one was almost gone, a few of Carlisle's friends were still talking to him, and one of Esme's friends was sitting with her. Emmett and Jasper were playing catch with a baseball, and Rosalie must have been inside, I couldn't see her. After a minute, Emmett and Jasper went inside. I followed their example.

Inside, I went up to my room. I sat down at my piano, and starting playing a random melody. After a few minutes, Alice walked into my room. I stopped playing, and turned to face her. She went and sat down in the middle of my bed, and stared at me, raising her eyebrows. I stared back at her, waiting for her to say something.

"Well?" She questioned.

"What?" I snapped.

"'What?' _What_ is going on between you and Bella?" She said. Oh. That.

I turned back around. "Nothing." I muttered. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her raise one eyebrow.

"Nothing." I said again.

"That's not what Emmett said." She muttered. I turned around again.

"What did Emmett say?" I snapped.

"That you love Bella." She said, matter-of-fact. "And I'm not going to tell her." She stopped.

"You are." She added.

"I am?" She nodded, then got up and left.

I tried to go back to playing the piano, but I couldn't concentrate. My thoughts kept going back to Bella. Then I realized what I had done. How much more I had fallen in love with Bella, and how much more I realized she didn't feel the same about me.

* * *

**Aww I love this chapter! Anyway, what do you think? Tell me! also, "I asked you first." Aww, love that, I dont know why I just do.**

**_mRs-cuLLeNxxx_**


	5. Maybe Just Friends

**Hey guys! Soo i got a new chapter up! yay! I don't _love_ this chapter, but it's not bad. Plus i kinda need it for the next chapter to make any sense at all.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.  
**

**BTW this is Bella's POV. Sorry if you guys wanted any order at all (like Edward's POV one chapter, bella's the next) cuz it's not gonna happen. It's just going to randomly switch back and forth. I don't know when ill go back to Edwards.**

* * *

**Maybe _Just_ Friends**

**Bella's POV:**

My eyes fluttered open slowly. I stretched and rolled over, yawning. I took a deep breath, and blinked a few times, waiting for my brain to clear up.

_Why didn't my alarm go off?_ I thought, with panic, hoping I hadn't slept through it. I quickly sat up, turning to see the numbers on my alarm clock. _4:22_ was in big red numbers. I groaned, and fell back into bed.

After a minute, I stood up and stretched. I knew I would never get back to sleep. I dragged myself to the bathroom and took a long shower.

After getting ready, I walked downstairs into the kitchen. Charlie was gone, but it was still early, so I got myself a bowl of cereal. I brushed my teeth, and went back downstairs. The phone rang, shrill and demanding. I picked it up.

"Swan Residence."

"Bella!" Alice's voice buzzed through the line. "I have been trying to call you!" I didn't hear the phone ring. . .

"Oh, never mind." She said, when I didn't respond. "Hey, I'm so sorry I can't take you to school today, I'm not coming to school."

"That's alright, Alice. It's not that far. I'll walk." I said, though my voice sounded disappointed. My truck broke down a couple days ago, and I haven't got around to getting it fixed.

"Bella, I wouldn't do that! I hope it's alright, but Edward is going to give you a ride, "I swallowed hard. After a few seconds, sounding worried, she said, "If that's okay. . ?"

"Er, that's . . . okay." I said. Slowly, I walked over to the window and pulled back the curtain. A silver Volvo was parked in my driveway, next to my broken-down truck.

"Sorry again Bella. I have to go, see ya!" Alice said.

"It's okay. Bye, Alice." I mumbled, and hung up the phone, setting it on the counter. I took a deep breath and picked up my bag. I made my way to the front door.

I closed the door behind me, and reached up for the key, so I could lock it. I stepped off the porch to see Edward leaning casually against his car. He smiled.

"Good morning." He said. "How about you ride with me today?" He grinned, and opened up the door.

"Thank you." I said, stepping in. He shut the door, and walked around to step in the other side.

He closed the door, and turned to look at me. I stifled a yawn. He smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"Tired?" He teased, as he pulled smoothly out of my driveway.

I nodded. "I woke up early."

"Why didn't you go back to sleep?"

"I can never go back to sleep after I have already woken up." I paused. "Unless it's the middle of the night," I added.

He laughed under his breath.

"What?" I said, but he just shook his head.

"So," I said after a minute of uncomfortable silence. "Is Alice alright? I mean, why isn't she coming to school?" He glanced, over to me, and then back out the front window.

"She claims she's sick." He said, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Claims?"

"She's not." He shrugged. "Figures." I laughed at his tone, and he smiled, turning to look at me with his shocking eyes. _Thank you, __Alice__. _

Edward pulled smoothly in the school parking lot and squeezed in a space I would never had been able to, much less with my monstrous truck. I started to open the door; ignoring the fact he was walking around the car to open it for me. He shut it behind me when I climbed out. We got tons of stares walking together, but I barely noticed, until a girl with curly red hair started whispering to her friend, and they both giggled. I blushed, and hoped Edward didn't notice.

I turned to him when we were at the door of my class, "Thanks."

He looked puzzled. I tried not to smile.

"For the ride."

Understanding lit up his face, then something else. Embarrassment? That's strange. Usually I'm the one embarrassing myself in front of him. I smiled.

"Anytime," he said, smiling, all traces of embarrassment gone. I felt a thrill go up my spine at the words.

I turned and stepped through the door, still smiling.

The class dragged along at a speed at least twice as slow as usual. I noticed, absentmindedly, that the car ride with Edward seemed to go unusually fast, and things seemed to slow down when he left at the door. I tried not to dwell on the fact, even though it was entirely true. Things weren't slowing down. They seemed slow because Edward wasn't here. Pathetic.

Finally the bell rang, clanging loudly, waking up the school. I stood up and gathered up my stuff, and headed to lunch. In the lunchroom, my eyes automatically swept over the room. I couldn't see him. I looked down, disappointed. I bought lemonade, not really hungry.

I looked around for a place to sit, when I saw Edward. He was sitting with Emmett, Jasper and Rose. He looked up as if I had called his name. Emmett, sitting across from him, turned around and smiled. Edward's eyes flashed to him and back to me. He waved me over. I felt compelled to turn around to see if he really was motioning to me, but I resisted the stupid urge. I made my way over to them.

"Hi." Edward said, smiling. I was about to respond when Emmett stood up and pulled me into a bear hug. Over his shoulder, I saw something flash in Edward's eyes, and his smile faded. For half a second, I thought it was jealousy. No, it was probably something else. Something that had nothing to do with me. Why would he be jealous? No, he couldn't be jealous. Emmett has hugged me before in front of him. He's not jealous. I rambled on and on in my head, trying to squash the little sprouts of hope that kept blooming in my mind.

I held up my hands. "Er, Emmett?"

"Oh, sorry," he said, and let go. He sat down, patting the bench next to him. I sat down.

"Hey Bella," Jasper and Rosalie said at the same time.

I smiled. "Hi." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Emmett smirk at Edward. I glanced at Edward, to see him glaring back. I wondered what the silent exchange was about.

"So, what are we doing today?" Emmett said. I looked at him. He was looking at Edward, a tiny smirk on his face. Edward shrugged, and looked down at the bagel he was picking apart with his long fingers.

Rosalie and Jasper both shrugged too. Emmett turned to me.

"I don't know." I said.

Emmett sighed dramatically. "Well, what's Alice doing?"

Jasper shrugged, and Edward answered, "I think she's shopping. She called me and said she was 'feeling better'." He smiled slightly at the thought of his eccentric little sister.

"Why did she call you just to say she's feeling better?" Rosalie said, cocking her head to the side.

Edward's smile faded. I could tell from the look on his face he was trying to come up with an explanation; probably a fake one. "Er, I, I don't know." he said. I wondered why he would try to hide whatever else Alice had said.

The bell rang, and students across the lunchroom started standing up. I looked around. Was lunch really over? Class had taken forever! Though I didn't want to admit it, things had sped up when I had sat over by Edward. I wasn't sure if I could take much more of this.

I stood up at the same time as Edward.

"Bye Emmett, Rose, Jasper." I said. He nodded to them, and turned to me.

"Ready for Biology?" he said, smiling.

"Oh, yeah, Biology. Great." I said sarcastically. He laughed.

We walked to the Biology room together, and got as many stares as when he walked me this morning. As soon as we sat down in the classroom, Mr. Banner stepped in, and the class went quiet. That man had superb timing.

The class went by quickly, and when the bell rang, Mike came over to where Edward and I sat. We both turned to look at him.

"Hey Bella." he said, ignoring Edward, and started helping me with my books.

"It's okay, Mike. I got it." I said, trying to keep my irritation out of my voice. "What's up?"

"You still coming to the beach tomorrow?"

"I told you I would. I'll be there." I said, though I wasn't really looking forward to the La push beach trip he had planned.

"We're meeting at my dad's store, at ten." He said, eyeing Edward as though he felt he was giving out too much information.

"Okay."

"Alright Bella, see ya!" He said, smiling at me. He walked away.

"Beach trip?" Edward said, sounding mildly interested. I turned around to look at him. He was looking down, as if he had to concentrate on his books while he picked them up.

"Yeah." I opened my mouth again, but hesitated. I bit my lip. Were we friends now? I think at least, after knowing him (barely knowing him, but knowing him all the same) for a year, we were friends. I continued, "Do you want to come?"

He eyed the door through Mike had left. "I think he made it clear it wasn't an open invitation."

I sighed. "_I'm_ inviting you." He thought about it for a minute.

"Sure, I guess I'll come."

I smiled. "I'll see you there. We're going to La Push."

I left, going to my next class, still smiling. Maybe this weekend wouldn't be _so _bad.

* * *

**Woah that chapter is pretty long compared to what i usually write. Hmm. Weird.**

**So, what did you think? Not bad? Not good? Review!**

**In this chapter, it says something about a beach trip mike plans. _Where_ have i heard that before?? (heavy sarcasm, for those who don't get it.)  
**

**Hope you liked it! review!**


	6. Beach Trip

**New Chapter! yay! Sorry sorry sorry it took so long, i took a kinda long break, but this chapter is extra long! haha**

**Disclaimer: These Characters are not mine, they never will be. They have always, and will always be Stephenie Meyer's.**

**Well, hope you guys like it, because i love this chapter****. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Beach Trip**

**Bella's POV:  
**

I pulled the brush slowly through my hair, and winced when it snagged on a knot. I jerked it through, then smoothed the hair down with my fingers, setting the brush down.

Tonight was Mike's beach trip. I was excited; there was no other word for it. Edward was going to be there, but tonight there wasn't any Emmett, or Jasper and Rosalie or Alice, like when we all go to the Cullen's house.

Looking at my reflection in the mirror, I pulled my fingers into my hair again, separating it into three parts. I braided it down the back of my head, tying the end with an elastic. Satisfied, I left the bathroom and walked into my room. I ended up dressing in a simple flannel button-up shirt and jeans. I made my way downstairs.

Looking at the clock, I realized I should leave. I stared at the sun coming in through the kitchen window, and deliberated for a minute. I sighed, and grabbed my rain jacket, not wanted to test my luck and end up being stuck in the rain without a jacket.

I walked outside, my jacket hanging over my arm. I climbed into my newly-fixed truck (Charlie and I had gotten it fixed last night, thankfully.) and started on my way to Newton's.

Several minutes later, I pulled into Newton's parking lot. I saw Mike's suburban and Tyler's Sentra, with a crowd of people around the two cars. I hopped out of the truck, and made my way to them. My eyes automatically searched the crowd, but Edward wasn't here yet. I hoped he was still coming.

As I walked up to Mike, I saw who all was there. I saw Ben and Tyler with Lauren, Jessica and Angela, who waved a little and smiled. I saw the boy named Lee in my biology class, and several other people whose faces I recognized, I had seen them all at school.

Mike smiled as I walked up to him.

"You came."

"I told you I would," I said, then looked around. "Is everybody here already?"

"Um, Lee invited two people who haven't got here yet, and I still don't see Conner, but besides that, every one is here," He said, then hesitated. "Unless, you invited someone?"

I bit my lip. "Uh, well, yeah. I asked. . ." I started to say, but turned to the sound of my name. I saw Edward stepping out of his silver Volvo. He walked up to us. "Edward." I finished.

I looked at Edward. He was smiling, but his eyes were tight. "Hello." He said softly to Mike.

"Hi. Er, there's Conner. Okay, see you Bella." Mike said, glaring at Edward, then turned briskly around and walked away. I turned to Edward.

He smiled at me, but this time his eyes were friendly. "He absolutely loathes me." He said cheerfully. I tried not to laugh.

After Lee's friends got there, we all started down towards La Push. When we got there, Edward and I followed behind everyone to the little clearing in the trees. There was a fire pit in the center, and several bone-white benches around the edge. I followed Edward to one of the benches, and we sat down.

I watched as Mike and Tyler stacked up branches into a tepee.

"What are they doing?" I murmured to Edward.

"Watch."

Mike picked up one of the smaller branches, and lit the end of it. He set it down next to the others.

"It's blue." I said with surprise as I watched the strange blue and green flames lick the edges of the makeshift tepee.

Edward chuckled. "Pretty, isn't it?" He murmured into my ear. "The salt does it."

I smiled, and continued to watch the colors. Mike and Tyler walked away from the fire to go sit by Jessica and Lauren.

I wanted to talk to Edward, but I didn't really know what to say. The night we talked at the barbeque was different from now, and I wasn't sure why. After a minute, a lot of the boys stood up for a trip to the tide pools. Most of the girls besides Angela decided to stay behind, but I wanted to go.

I looked at Edward. "Want to go?"

He smiled, and stood up. We followed several feet behind the rest of the group.

Edward took my hand. My heart jumped, and I wondered if he knew how much that affected me. His hand felt nice, and I smiled.

While we were walking, the fraying edge of my pant leg snagged on a branch. I stumbled, and felt Edward's hands catch me. I blushed.

I pulled my ankle away, but it was caught. Edward laughed. I sat down with my feet out and Edward kneeled down next to my ankle. He pulled the branch away, and sat down next to me. We both laughed.

"Thanks." I said, laughing.

"Anytime," He grinned. I leaned back against a tree. I looked around.

"So," I said, turning back to him. "Do _you_ know where we are?"

"Oh. Um, well no."

I laughed. "Oh, well." I shrugged. "I don't really want to go to the tide pools." It was the truth, I didn't really want to go, I just wanted to be with Edward. And this was much, much better. I smiled.

Edward raised his eyebrows. "What?" I stopped smiling, and shook my head.

"Nothing."

Slowly, he reached over, and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. I swallowed hard. He brushed his cool hand against my face, and where his skin touched mine, it burned, though I felt no pain. He left his hand under my chin. He hesitated, and I realized what he was doing. He slowly leaned forward. My heart sped up. When he was an inch from my face, I heard a branch crack, then someone clear their throat. Edward closed his eyes, and sighed softly, leaning his head back. We both turned.

Mike was standing ten feet away, with a boy I didn't recognize, at first. He was tall, with russet brown skin and long dark hair pulled back into a ponytail. Then, I recognized his face, though it had been years since I had last seen him. Jacob Black— his father, Billy, and Charlie have been friends since I was a kid. We used to play together with his two older sisters. I swallowed.

"Oh, er, uh sorry," Jacob said, looking extremely uncomfortable. Mike just glared at Edward.

"We were looking for Bella." Mike said, still glaring. I bit my lip.

"Let's go." Edward said softly, though he didn't look at me. He took my hand and pulled me to my feet, letting go when I was standing up.

"Uh, I'll just, er start heading back. " Jacob said, looking down. He turned around and walked off.

Mike turned without another word, and strode off. I felt bad, even though I had no reason to. Edward and I followed. I looked sideways at Edward, and he was looking down. We reached the clearing, and the number of people had changed. There was a group of kids from the reservation, all with dark skin and hair. I quickly looked to see Jacob's sisters, but none of the girls looked the same as I remembered.

Edward and I went to sit down. I sat down next to Angela, and Edward sat across the fire, talking to Ben. Angela noticed how quiet I was.

"Bella?" She said. I looked up. "What happened?"

I blushed. "Well, I didn't go to the tide pools."

"Yeah, I noticed you and Edward were missing. Where were you guys?"

Thankfully, I didn't have to answer, because Jacob walked up. He waved slightly. Angela turned to talk to Jessica.

"Hi."

"Hey." He said, "Remember me?"

"Jacob." I nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"It's been a while. How are you?" He sat down on the bench next to me. I sighed; thankful he obviously wasn't going to talk about the little scene in the forest.

"Good. I moved up with Charlie about a year ago. It's the first time I've been up here with any degree of permanence. I like it though." I said.

"I can tell." He said, looking over at Edward. I blushed furiously. I looked over at Edward slightly, he was watching us talk. He looked down as soon as I met his gaze.

"Anyway, you still live on the reservation?" I said, trying to move the topic off me.

"Uh, yeah." He said, nodding.

"What about your sisters?"

"Oh, Rachel is attended school at Washington State, and Rebecca married a Samoan surfer, she lives in Hawaii now."

"Oh. Wow. It has been a while, hasn't it?" He laughed.

"Yeah." I noticed everyone starting to get up.

"Oh I think were leaving." I said standing up.

"Yeah, they were saying something about they think it's going to rain." He rolled his eyes. I laughed.

"Okay, well I guess I have to go." I said, then smiled. "It was really good to see you, Jacob. We will have to talk again sometime." I touched his arm, smiling.

I walked off, over to where the kids from school were piling into the cars. We drove back to Newton's; I just stared out the window. We got back to Newton's, and I got into my truck. I didn't see Edward again that night.

**Edward's POV:**

As soon as I stepped up to the door, it opened, and Alice stepped out. She raised her eyebrows.

"So?"

I sighed, and stepping through the door past her. I started up the stairs to my room, but she ducked under my arm and stood in front of me.

"Well? What happened?"

"Alice, please." I sighed. "I _really _don't want to talk about it."

She dropped her arms, and I walked past her, up to my room.

I pulled off my jacket, dropping it to the floor. I sat down on the piano bench, when the door opened.

"Alice!" I said turning around. Emmett stepped in, holding his arms up in surrender.

"Emmett, go away." I said shoving away from the piano. I crossed the room, and laid back on my bed, closing my eyes. I heard the desk chair creak, and opened one eye. Emmett was sitting with his feet up on my desk, leaning back.

"Aren't you going to tell me how your date with Bella went?" I got up and pushed him out the door.

"C'mon Edward," He said, leaning against the door frame.

"No. Leave me alone." I said, and closed the door. I turned around and leaned my head against the door. Stupid Emmett. Stupid Alice. Ugh. Stupid me.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading! So did you like it? Please tell me, cuz i really don't know. Review! Critisizm is appreciated, help me make it better!**

**Review Review, thank you and i hope you liked it!**

**_mRs-cuLLeNxxx_  
**


	7. Mornings

**This chapter is pretty much just filler. It's funny kinda, but filler. Oh, well it's good. It explains why Edward was mad..**

**Disclaimer:** **I own NOthing!!!!**

**ENJOY**

* * *

**Mornings**

**Edward's POV**

"Goooood Morning!" Alice's overly cheerful voice said, close to my ear. I groaned, and rolled over, pulling the pillow over my head.

"Go away." I mumbled, still half-asleep. She hit me.

"Wake up."

Annoyed, I sat up and opened my eyes. Alice was sitting on the edge of my bed, with a plate of eggs and bacon on her lap. She grinned.

"Hungry?" She said, holding up the plate. I shrugged.

She handed the plate to me, along with a fork and a glass of orange juice.

"What's all this?" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes. "Is it my birthday?"

"No." She said, sounding annoyed. "Can't your little sister just make you some breakfast?" I paused with the fork halfway to my mouth.

"You made it?"

She shook her head. I put the fork in my mouth. "Emmett did."

I spit it out, all over her, and my bed. She jumped up. "Edward!"

"Emmett made it?!" I said, picking up the orange juice. I set the plate down on my dresser, suddenly not hungry. I drained the glass, trying to get the taste out of my mouth.

"What?" She said, feigning innocence. I stared at her.

"Emmett can't cook! What's the occasion, anyway?" I said. She stared at me, as if I was missing something obvious.

"Ugh! Alice, does it really matter?" I said throwing the covers off and climbing out of bed. "If you care so much, ask Bella!"

"You don't think I tried that already? She won't say a word, but she did sound embarrassed. What did you do?" I crossed the room to my closet, and pulled out a t-shirt.

I pulled it over my head, and sat back down on the bed. I sighed, and told her what happened at the beach last night. After half a minute, she jumped up.

"You kissed her?!" She shouted.

"No! Alice, let me finish!"

I finished talking, and looked back at her. She wasn't looking at me.

"Okay, I told you. Now get out."

"Well, that just sucks. First, you don't even kiss her, then you don't even _talk_ to her, so she starts talking to Jacob Black, who was the one who made you not kiss her." She said, shaking her head. I groaned.

"Thanks, Alice. Nice pep talk, really."

"Oh, you know what I mean." She said, waving her hand. "You should talk to her. Here, I'll call her." She said, crossing the room to the phone.

"Um, Alice," She turned, the phone already at her ear. "_I'm_ not talking to her. But you go right ahead. I'm going to go get some breakfast that _won't _poison me. Bye." I said, and stood up.

"Edward!" I ignored her, and crossed the room to the door.

I walked out the door, and downstairs. Emmett was sitting at the counter, a fork in his mouth, and the pan of eggs in front of him.

"Morning." He said. He opened his mouth to say something, but I held up my hand.

"Go ask Alice." I said, turning to the cupboard above the sink. I pulled out a bowl, and some Chex cereal. I made my breakfast, and went back upstairs.

I opened the door, to see Alice laying on my bed with the phone at her ear. I rolled my eyes.

"Alice, get out."

"No. Bella!" She said, and pulled the phone away from her ear to look at it. "She hung up." She hung up the phone on the wall, and turned to me.

"Why won't you talk to her?" She said. I ignored her question, and went to sit at my desk.

She stayed where she was, waiting for me to answer. I tried to ignore her, but I knew she wouldn't leave me alone. "Because! Alice, does it matter?" I said, exasperated.

"Um, _yeah_. You still like her, right?" She persisted. I put the bowl down, and turned to her.

"Yes! Don't you get it? She doesn't like me! Not like that. Just friends, get it?" I shouted, annoyed and mad. She looked down, then turned and walked out, closing the door behind her.

I leaned back in my chair. I wished last night never happened.

**Bella's POV:**

I woke up to the sound of the phone ringing. I rolled over and hit my alarm clock out of habit. After hitting it a couple times, I realized it wasn't my alarm clock. I sat up and stretched.

"Ugh. I'm coming!" I yelled to the annoying phone, down the hall. Slowly, I got up to answer it.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver. There was no answer, for a minute. In the background, I heard somebody talking. I looked at the number on the phone. Alice's house. I listened more carefully, and realized it was Edward talking.

". . going to go get breakfast that _won't_ poison me. Bye." He sounded mad, and annoyed. I wondered what was going on.

"Edward!" Alice yelled. I jumped, the sound was much louder.

"Hello?" I said.

"Oh, sorry. Hi Bella."

I yawned. "What's going on?"

"Edward isn't in a very good mood today."

I groaned softly. I didn't want to talk about Edward right now. "Mmm. Why?" I said, trying to sound interested. Mostly, I didn't care, but that was probably because her phone call woke me up. So, naturally, I was in a bad mood.

"Uh, long story. He… well, he told me about last night." I shook my head, closing my eyes. I really didn't want to have this conversation. Well, not with Alice, not now.

"Oh."

"Yeah. About that. . . "

I interrupted her. "Alice, please. Not now."

"C'mon Bella. I know you like him. I'm not stupid." Shoot. Was it that obvious? That would be sure to make things more awkward. Joy.

"I'll talk about it later. Swear. I have to go."

"But—" She started to say, but stopped. I heard Edward's voice again.

"Alice, get out." Edward said, his voice velvet even when he was mad.

"I have to go, Alice. I'll see you later. Bye!" I said, and hung up.

I turned to go downstairs, but paused, and turned back around. I picked up the phone, and pushed the little switch to turn the ringer off. No doubt Alice would call me again, and frankly, I didn't want to talk to her. Not that I was mad at her, or even mad at Edward. Just embarrassed. Well, Mostly. I felt guilty, for no reason. And I kind of felt bad for Mike and Jacob. Even though I really shouldn't.

Still thinking, I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. There was a note on the fridge. Yawning, I reached over and pulled it off. 'Bella' was written on the front.

'Went fishing with Billy and Harry. Hope you don't mind.

Be back soon, Charlie.'

I read it, and laid it on the counter. I pulled out some poptarts out of the cupboard and started eating them, not bothering to heat them up.

The doorbell rang. I sighed, and ignored it. It rang again. I waited. _Ring._

"Ugh! What?" I said, yelling down the hall. I need to stop talking to objects like phones. And doors. Shaking my head, I put down my poptart, and crossed the room to get the door.

I opened it, and Alice walked in, right past me.

"Alice?" I said, turning around. She turned into the kitchen.

"Alice!" I walked back to the kitchen. She was sitting in the chair at the counter.

"Hi."

"What are you doing?"

She shrugged. "Sitting."

"Alice, seriously, I'm not in the mood." I snapped.

"Sorry." She said, looking down. "Should I go?"

"No, it's okay. Sorry, I'm just. . . tired." I said, crossing the room to my breakfast.

"I can tell." Alice said, under her breath. I glared at her. She held up her hands. "Sorry."

"So," She said, "Let's do something today."

I yawned. "_Or,_" I said, "_You_ could do something, and I can sleep."

"Did I wake you up?" I nodded.

"Sorry. I should stop doing that. I woke up Edward too, and look how he's acting." I laughed. "_Speaking _of Edward. . . " She said, looking at me. I turned away from her, to get a glass out of the cupboard. I filled it with water from the sink, then turned to look at her again. I sighed.

"Okay, Alice. What?"

"Why is he in such a bad mood?" She said, "What did you _do?" _

"Ever think it wasn't me?" I yawned again. "Maybe he's tired. I know how he feels."

"Okay, I'm sorry. Get over it. Just answer the question."

"I don't know, really. I'm embarrassed, but I don't think that's what's wrong with him. It was just stupid, and I think we should forget about it." She raised her eyebrows.

"Did you not hear me on the phone? Bella, I know you like him. I'm not stupid. 'Forget about it?' You do know he was trying to kiss you, right?"

"Alice! Yes I know that. Okay, next subject. Let's go somewhere. C'mon, I'll go get dressed."

She shrugged. I set down the glass, and ran up the stairs. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Hmm. Lots of talking. So what did you think? Review Review. **

**Haha, i thought it was kinda funny. But it's me, so probably not. lol.**

**Review**

**_mRs-cuLLeNxxx_**


End file.
